1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to controlling personal electronic devices with audible commands and in particular to providing privacy for audible responses by personal electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal electronic devices such as smart phones are becoming ubiquitous, as the devices provide a source of entertainment, communication, navigation, and personal assistance. While these user devices are designed with graphical and tactile interfaces, the use of voice commands is quickly becoming a common way to interact with and/or control these user devices. Some voice commands cause the user device to read back to the user personal information, such as the content of messages, in a hands free manner, i.e., without use of a tactile user interface of the user device, such as a touch screen or button controls. If the user is not listening via an earpiece or is not located in a private location, the audible presentation of this information can be problematic and can even be embarrassing.